


Lunchtime

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Defenders High School au [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: The Defenders at lunch.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you gay?" 

Luke spat out the half processed slime that what supposedly food and looked up at where Jessica sat opposite him in the school cafeteria. 

"What?!" 

"Are you gay?" She repeated in her usual disinterested tone.

"Jess we have literally dated." He stated before turning his attention back to his food.

She shrugged. "Doesn't mean your not gay." 

Luke rolled his eyes and was planning to continue ignoring her when Danny came and sat next to him. 

"Hey guys!" He said with way more energy then physically possible on a Monday lunchtime. 

"Hey Danny!" Luke said unable to keep his smile of his face at the kid's exuberance. 

This time it was Jess's turn to roll her eyes. 

"Where's Matt?" Luke said ignoring her. 

"Oh he's getting told of by Coulson." Danny replied digging into his personally prepared vegan salad. "Loki was being a jerk as usual to Darcey so he 'accidentally' tripped him up but apparently Loki has no problems punching a blind guy so they got into a fight. Coulson broke them up but then Tony got annoyed at Matt for defeating one of 'their' bad guys." 

They all looked over to where the infamous Tony Stark was sat with the rest of the popular kids in their group dubbed 'The Avengers' as he told a wildly theatrical version of today's events. Luke used to be in the football team with a few of them until Stryker planted drugs on him and he got kicked off the team. He'd sometimes hang out with Sam or Steve but for the most part he didn't interact with them very much. 

He turned back to see Danny staring at him. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You've got something in your......." Before Luke properly realised what's happening Danny had reached across to wipe a small piece of food from his cheek. 

Luke sat frozen for a moment before finally stuttering a quiet "Thank you." 

He looked up to see Jessica mouthing "GAY."

"Why are you even sitting here Jess?" He said accusingly "I thought you hated us."

"True but I'd rather sit over here than with them." He said pointing to where Trish was sitting with Pepper, Jane and the rest of the student council. 

Eventually Matt joined them with a plate of soggy looking chips and a black eye.

"Not a word." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit extra for ironwingedhawk xxx

Danny and Matt were called away shortly after by Cloulson to his office as Loki's father had been called in and they needed to repeat what happened. 

Luke and Jess finished their lunch in relative silence before Luke spoke. 

"I'm not gay." He said quietly avoiding Jessica's eyes. "But I'm not straight either."

Reluctantly he looked up and was surprised to see a warm comforting smile from her instead of a sarcastic smirk.

"Congratulations on figuring out the obvious." She teased without her usual air of malice. 

He smiled back and shook his head at her antics. They put their food in the bin before heading out.

"He's a good person Danny. Much better than me." Jess said unable to keep the regret out of her voice.

"Hey." Luke said softly placing his hands on her arms so he could look directly into her eyes. "You're a good person too Jess and one day your going to find someone as brave, strong and sarcastic as you." 

She blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever." She mumbled with a smile on her face as the two headed to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I finally added another chapter to this fic! Go me! Xx

Everyone was staring at him. This wasn't exactly unheard of for Luke. When he almost got arrested people were talking about him and giving him dirty looks for weeks. But this was different. As he walked down the school corridors girls would giggle and the guys would smirk. He got more than one thumbs up and Tony Stark even wolf-whistled at him. It wasn't till he saw Danny did all of this make sense.

"That's my shirt." He said when he saw the beaming blond. 

"Is it?" Danny said in confusion looking down at the oversized top before a look of realisation crossed his face. 

"Oh! I was at Claire's last week for a science project when I got something on my top so she let me borrow one of hers. She said it wasn't hers anyway and that I could keep it. I guess it used to belong to belong to you, sorry."

Luke was proud of himself for actually listening despite how good Danny looked wearing his shirt. 

Jessica walked past laughing with Matt who looked confused. He internationally sighed. 

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

"They er think we're dating." He mumbled. 

"Why?" 

"Because you're wearing my shirt." He finished awkwardly. 

"Oh." Danny said not really understanding. "Do you want it back then?"

He started to lift up his shirt revealing a defined six pack that-

"No!" Luke shouted quickly pulling down the top. 

"But people are going to think we're dating!" Danny hissed. 

Luke realised his hands were still holding onto the bottom of the shirt. It's now or never he thought. 

"Maybe I want people to think we're dating." He said flattening his hands to so they hold onto Danny's waist. 

"Oh" Danny said blushing red in embarrassment making Luke seriously regret his decision until he looked up into his eyes. 

"Maybe I wouldn't mind either." 

Now it was Luke's turn to blush.


End file.
